


pag-ibig ating natagpuan

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aswang, Aswang!Baekhyun, Comedy, Crack, Inaccurate Take on PH Myth lol, M/M, Probinsyano!Chanyeol, Romance, Very light smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Totoo nga, it really hurts, ang magmahal nang ganito: kung sino pang pinili mo hindi makuha nang buo.(Or, that fic kung saan manananggal si Baekhyun sa gabi, at inaswang niya si Chanyeol.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	pag-ibig ating natagpuan

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic is taken from the song "pag-ibig na kaya"!  
>  _"malalaman mo lamang ang nararamdaman, kung ako ay magiging ikaw damdamin nati'y magsama."_
> 
> RIP use of ng and nang. Wala akong beta so I apologize for all the mistakes na makikita niyo sa story (from spelling hanggang grammar/verb tenses). Thank you, everyone for clicking agad! 
> 
> For AJ, thank you for the prompt. Super enjoy lang the whole time while writing, huhuhu. Hindi all the time nagkakaroon ako ng ganitong klaseng prompt. So, thank you so much 4 everything (+ the chika ehehe) 
> 
> Warning: Inaccurate take on PH Myth... hindi ako sure kung nakakaalis ng pagka-aswang ang tamod CHAROT!!!
> 
> Kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito.

Mainit, marumi, at _magulo._

Hindi aakalain ni Chanyeol na ganito ang madadatnan niya sa oras na bumaba siya ng bus sa Maynila. With a backpack on one shoulder, he stares at the crumpled yellow pad na bitbit niya the whole time na sumakay siya ng bus, hanggang bumyahe ito pasakay pa ng Roro, at pabalik sa lupa.

Nakatayo siya sa gilid ng sinakyan niyang bus, carefully thinking about his next steps. Sakto lang kasi ang dala niyang pera, hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Sa sakayan ng bus ay may maliit na karinderya kung saan siya nananghalian, at nagpaload.

Mayroong sketchy na lalaki ang tumabi kay Chanyeol sa karinderya kung saan siya nakaupo, pero hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at nagpatuloy, “Manang, paload po akong bente.” He says sa tindera. Nang maibigay ang numero ay umupo siya ulit at binunot sa bulsa ang telepono.

_“Tanginang ‘yan,”_ rinig niyang bulong ng lalaking tumabi sa kanya at umalis agad. Nanakawan sana siya neto dahil halatang bagong salta si Chanyeol sa Maynila at kanina pa minamata-mata ng lalaki mula sa pagbaba niya ng Bus ay mukha siyang nawawala. _Mas maganda pa ‘yung cellphone nung snatcher kaysa kay Chanyeol._

His old 3310 lights up, may text siya galing kay _AutoLoadMAX._ Habang kumakain ng karinderya grade sinigang on a hot afternoon, tinype niya isa-isa ang mga numero na nasa yellow pad. Utos kasi ng Lola niya, “ _Sa oras na makarating kang Maynila, tawagan mo ang pinsan mo.”_

And so he did, mga konting ring lang ay sumagot ito agad. _“Hello?”_ Bati ng kabilang linya sa kanya, _“Chanyeol?”_

“Jongin,” bati niya pabalik, “Nasa Maynila na ako!”

Nagulat si Jongin para sa pinsan niya, _“Sige, itext mo sa akin kung nasaan ka ngayon, susunduin ka namin. Sigurado ako pagod ka sa biyahe, hintayin mo kami!”_

Kaya nang maibaba ni Chanyeol ang telepono niya ay itinuloy niya ang pagkain ng sinigang, kahit tagaktak na ang pawis niya. Kumuha siya ng bimpo sa loob ng backpack niya para punasan ang sarili sa mukha, sa leeg, at sa braso niyang malaki na batak at sanay na sanay sa trabaho sa probinsya.

Sa totoo lang, nagsasawa na si Chanyeol sa buhay probinsya kung saan gigising siya sa umaga para magtrabaho at matutulog para magtrabaho ulit bukas. _Come on!_ Wala na bang mas exciting para sa buhay ni Probinsyano Hottie Chanyeol Park?

Kelan baa ng sunod na bukas ng PBB auditions? May ring ang Probinsyano Hottie Chanyeol Park.

All his life, sa probinsya na siya namulat. He’s 24 years young at wala man lang siyang experience sa totoong mundo kasi ang madalas niyang kasama ay mga kalabaw at kambing na pinapakain niya. Kaya nang malaman niyang hindi na talaga umuwi si Jongin sa probinsya dahil natuwa na sa buhay Maynila… sabi ni Chanyeol, “ _Sana all.”_

Kaya nagdesisyon din siya, nagpaalam sa lola niya para pumunta ng Maynila. Because, it is _Time_! Mayroon naman siyang pleasing personality at desire for an exciting new life, para siyang nahikayat ni Lynn from Las Vegas Yuwezay. _Deez opportunitee, meebee for him._

Hindi pa naman siya agad pinayagan noon, marami raw kasing masasamang loob sa Maynila. Hindi katulad sa probinsya na ang tanging thrill at excitement mo lang ay kapag inabot ka ng dilim sa bukirin ay baka kainin ka ng aswang na pagala-gala! Gusto naman maranasan ni Chanyeol ang Manila Life, mahirap ba intindihin ‘yun!

Kaya sobrang daming pinabaon sa kanya ng Lola niya ng kung anu-anong seeds ng halaman na itanim daw ni Chanyeol sa Maynila _, “Pero, La, puro sementado na sa Maynila, wala nang lupa doon! Camella Subdivision na siya!”_

May mga pinabaon din kay Chanyeol na mga anting-anting na kontra masasamang loob daw, isang triangle na emblem na nakakataboy daw ng masamang element, may it be simple snatchers hanggang sa multong mapanakit.

Mukha namang tumalab! Hindi siya hinoldap kanina nung lalaking tumabi sa kanya!

Maya pa habang nagmumuni si Chanyeol ay nakita niya agad si Jongin at ang kasama neto, kumakaway ang pinsan niya sa kanya. Iba na talaga ang pinsan niya, malaki na ang pinagbago dahil dati lang ay balot ito ng kamesa de chino niya sa probinsya habang umaakyat sa mga puno ng buko. Ngayon, halos kulangin sa tela si Jongin in his muscle tee and short cotton shorts.

_Mainit nga sa Maynila talaga._

Hindi lubos maisip ni Baekhyun ngayon kung alin sa _“Hindi lulutuin.”_ Ang hindi maintindihan ng binibilhan niya ngayong dalaga sa kanto ng New York… New York street, Cubao, Quezon City.

_“Hindi nga po lulutuin, mamaya pa sa bahay_.” Ulit ni Baekhyun sa tindera ng street food sa kanila, “Pabili po ng Betamax, sampung stick po. _Hindi luto!!”_

Dumating ang talagang may-ari ng street food stall at nginitian si Baekhyun, ah, ang suki niya. Agad naman isinupot ni Aling Nemya ang hilaw na betamax at ibinigay kay Baekhyun, “Suka?” Sabi neto. “O sa bahay na rin?”

“Kahit sa bahay na lang po,” he says to her.

“Naku, pasensya ka na sa anak ko, hindi ko nasabihang ikaw yung umoorder ng hilaw dito palagi.” Paumanhin ni Aling Nemya sa kanya, “Lagyan ko na ng dalawang extrang stick,”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa matanda at nagpacute, “ _Aling Tessie talaga, oh,”_ bati niya, “Baka naman gusto mo lang akong ilakad sa anak mo, ha? Naku, malayo pa sa isip ko ‘yan, Tita.”

Sa totoo lang, hindi talaga Nemya ang pangalan neto. Tumatak lang ang tawag niya sa Tita Tessie na ‘yan dahil Anemic ang matanda. Huwag niyo na lang alamin kung bakit alam ni Baekhyun na may Anemia ang matandang kausap niya kahit hindi nila napag-usapan ‘yun..

Tinawanan lang siya neto. Nang umalis si Baekhyun ay umakyat na siya ulit sa Tenement kung saan siya nakatira. Matagal na siya sa Maynila, hindi matandaan ni Baekhyun kung kelan pero ang alam niya ay originally, galing siyang probinsya… sila ng mga magulang niya.

Unfortunately, mag isa na lang siya. Maaga kasi siyang naulila ng mga magulang niya, buti na lang ay sa kinalakihan niyang lugar ay nabuo ang isang komunidad na higit pa sa pamilya ang turingan. Sa isang floor ng tenement building ay kakilala niya lahat at halos pamilya na sila sa isa’t-isa.

Masyado nang luma ang tenement building kung saan nakatira si Baekhyun, buong building mismo ay hindi pa napipinturahan ulit mula nung una itong itinayo, sementado at may bahid na lumang puting pintura.

Hindi kagandahan kumpara sa mga nakapalibot ditong mga bagong condo unit sa Cubao, but the old building has been Baekhyun’s home for more than twenty years already. Tsaka, maganda kaya dito sa tenement nila, every night halos may Basketball game sa baba na nagpapailaw. Syempre, MVP lagi ang tropa niyang si Sehun.

Tsaka, may rooftop ang tenement building na ito. Gustong-gusto ni Baekhyun ang rooftop, siya lang kasi ang pumupunta doon para magpahangin tuwing gabi kapag gusto niyang magbanat ng buto. Walang ibang nangangahas umakyat sa rooftop except sa floormates niya.

Mabaho raw kasi sa rooftop, laging amoy patay na daga at amoy nabubulok. Kahit anong linis ng mga may ari ng building ay bumabalik ang amoy.

Anyway, agad na pumasok si Baekhyun sa loob ng unit niya sa building. Maliit lang ito at may dalawang kwarto, dahil wala na siyang mga magulang pinarentahan niya ang kabilang kwarto sa kinupkop niyang galing probinsya noon na naging matalik na kaibigan niya ngayon.

Si Kyungsoo Do, ang bestfriend ni Baekhyun Byun na roommate niya. Masaya palang mamuhay kasama ang bestfriend mo, except that time nung nagkaroon na ito ng nobyo at lagi na silang nagkukulong sa kwarto. Ayaw na lang isipin ni Baekhyun na baka… _nagkakainan sila sa loob._

Sana all. Pero, hindi na kumakain si Kyungsoo ng tao ngayon!

Gaya na lang ngayong araw, umalis na naman si Kyungsoo at Jongin. Sabi nila saglit lang ang mga ito pero wala naman sila sa vicinity, hindi rin naamoy ni Baekhyun ang nobyo ni Kyungsoo within the area. So, Baekhyun gets a plate and puts all the hilaw na Betamax sa plato. Kumuha siya ng tinidor at nagbukas ng cellphone niya para mag Instagram habang kakain ng meryenda niya for the day.

Kumurot si Baekhyun ng hilaw na Betamax with his fork at isinubo ito… _nang hilaw._

Oo nga pala, nakalimutan niya rin. May lahi nga palang aswang si Baekhyun. _Lahi lang_ , dahil hindi naman siya purong aswang. Mula pagkabata, alam niya na ito. Ang mama niya kasi, mananangal. Tama, manananggal ang mama niya which makes him a dual citizen. _Char!_

Mortal na tao kasi ang tatay niya na na-in love sa isang manananggal defying the laws of humankind na hindi pwedeng makabuo ng offspring, pero, heto si Baekhyun na 1 out of 10 Human Aswang fusions lang ang successful. Ang taray.

Blessing si Baekhyun sa pamilya nila, kaya naman kahit halos i-condemn daw ang nanay niya sa kanila all the way from Visayas ay lumuwas ang pamilya nila with little Baekhyun, papunta sa Maynila. And from there, they found a family of the same kind.

Oo, tama ulit, ang mga kasama ni Baekhyun sa tenement floor na ito ay kapwa niya aswang. Mapa-half o puro, they’re still a community na sobrang tight-knit. Pati si Kyungsoo na kinupkop niya three years ago na isang Lobo, oo, werewolf si Kyungsoo noon. Hindi na ngayon. Naiinggit si Baekhyun.

_Gusto niya rin maging tao._

Bilang half-aswang at half-tao, may pagkakataon siyang mapalitan ang landas niya. Mayroon siyang pagkakataon maging tao. Hindi ito sinabi ng mga magulang niya sa kanya bago ito pumanaw at iwan siya, pero buti na lang, andun si Tandang Heechul. Isa siya sa mga direct lineage ng kauna-unahang aswang, kaya siya lang ang may alam ng mga bagay-bagay.

_Think prophet, but less religious._

Aksidente lang nadiskubre ito nang isang gabi ay hindi nagtransform si Kyungsoo sa pagiging Lobo niya. Abang na abang si Kyungsoo dahil bilog na naman ang buwan, pero wala. Umiyak siya kay Baekhyun, na baka may mali sa kanya, pero nang ikonsulta nila ito kay Kuya Heechul nila, _“May boyfriend ka ba?”_

Hindi pa umaamin si Kyungsoo noon na nobyo niya si Jongin, pero wala na siyang choice _. “Virgin ang boyfriend mo.”_ Deadpan na sagot ni Heechul sa kanya habang busy ito maglaba at magkusot, inistorbo pa nila.

Agad na ipinaliwanag ni Heechul ang kakaibang phenomena na ito, dahil si Kyungsoo ay tulad ni Baekhyun na crossbreed ng aswang at tao… having sex with a virgin could only mean one thing, isinusuko mo ang pagiging aswang mo kapalit ay magiging tao ka.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo at Baekhyun noon ang gagawin.

_Tao na ang bestfriend niya._

Kasi nagpakarat sa probinsyanong borta na morenong masarap, angd aming adjectives para kay Jongin. Nauubusan na si Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun na matagal nang nag-aasam maging tao noon pa man, noong akala niyang wala na siyang pagkakataon… mayron pala! Laking pasalamat niya na lang kay Kyungsoo at Jongin dahil tanga sila pareho. _(Hindi niya pinalayas si Kyungsoo dahil lang tao na ito, aswang pa rin naman daw siya by heart._ )

In short, gusto ni Baekhyun maging tao. And in order for Baekhyun to achieve his wanted form… kailangan niya humanap ng virgin na kakarat sa kanya.

The only problem is, nakatira si Baekhyun sa Maynila. _Hello?! Wala nang virgin sa Maynila ngayon!_ Hindi na ‘yon pwede according sa takbo ng makabagong mundo, 2020 na kaya. And Baekhyun’s running out of time, dahil hanggang 25 years old lang ito. _Once you turn 25, right on the dot sa kaarawan mo, ay parang selyo ito na magmamarka sa iyo na aswang ka na panghabambuhay._

Hindi naman sa ayaw ni Baekhyun ang pagiging aswang, pero hindi niya kasi nagagawa ang mga gusto niya… tulad na lang ang pumarty? Just your usual non-aswang things, like kumain ng lutong pagkain.

Never naranasan ni Baekhyun ang pumarty dahil sa oras na pumatak ang alas otso, ay lumalabas ang pangil ni Baekhyun, nagiging pula ang mga itim sa mga mata niya. Cool shit ‘yun if costume party ang aattendan niyang inuman.

Mahihirapan lang siyang i-explain kung paano niya naihiwalay ang katawan niya.

O kaya kumain, uso kaya ang buffet at samgyupsalan ngayon, ano kaya pakiramdam ang mabusog sa pagkain ng tao?

Hassle naman kung kakainin niya lang sa buffet ay hilaw na karne ng mga hayop.

So, Baekhyun from three years ago, vowed to _find himself a virgin man na kakarat sa kanya para matulungan siya sa pangarap niya, Kuya Wil!_

Only, he’s really running out of time.

Nawawalan na nga siya ng pag asa eh. It’s time to embrace his aswang self na siguro. Less than a year na lang kasi ang natitira sa kanya. Malapit na siyang magbirthday at magtakda ng kahihinatnan ng pagiging dual citizen niya.

Malungkot na kinakain ni Baekhyun ang hilaw niyang Betamax. Habang dinidistract ang sarili niya sa kanonood ng Love Thy Woman at pumapapak ng hilaw na Betamax ay hindi niya napansin ang pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa unit.

Kasama ang nobyo nito na si Jongin.

At isang napakalaki, nakakapantulala, nakakapanganga na napakagwapong lalaki.

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god,_ naabutan siya netong kumakain ng hilaw na ihaw ihaw!! _Hilaw na dugo!!_ Tapos si Baekhyun agad. Agad siyang pinagtakpan ni Kyungsoo. “Hello,” bati ng lalaki kay Baekhyun. “Ako nga pala ‘yung pinsan ni Jongin.”

Gustong magpalamon ni Baekhyun sa lupa, diretso impyerno na para makipagkita sa second cousin niyang si Satanas. Nakakahiya! _“Hi!”_ Bati niya as if wala siyang remnants of the hilaw Betamax sa bibig at ngipin niya. “Ako si Baekhyun.”

“Ako si Chanyeol,” pagpapakilala neto sa kanya, “Galing akong probinsya rin, nabanggit ni Baekhyun na naghahanap pa kayo ng isang roommate? Nagba-baka sakali lang na pwede akong makitira habang naghahanap pa ako ng trabaho?”

Pwede. _Pwedeng-pwede._

Baekhyun wipes his lips, “Oo naman,” sabi niya kay Chanyeol, “Kaya lang wala pa kaming double deck para sa kwarto. Ako sana ang roommate mo.”

Agad naman siyang kinontra ni Chanyeol, “Kahit dito sa sala, okay na ako!” Sabi niya, “Hindi pa naman ako makakapagdown payment ng renta, pero kapag nakahanap akong trabaho at nakasweldo, babayaran ko kayo agad!”

Baekhyun assures him na kahit hindi na siya magbayad ng renta basta makipitch in siya sa bayarin na kuryente at tubig ay okay na. Bayad naman na ang unit na ito, kailangan lang talaga ni Baekhyun ng kahati sa bayarin.

Ilang beses siyang pinasalamatan ni Chanyeol. Aba, masyadong eager si Chanyeol. Baekhyun kinda likes it. Mukha namang mabait si Chanyeol, kaya lang? May naamoy siya.

Hindi, walang body odor si Chanyeol.

Pero may kakaibang amoy ang galing sa bag neto.

_Honestly?_ Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol up and down. Baekhyun was thinking, _what if si Chanyeol ang kasagutan sa mga pangarap ni Baekhyun?_

Nah. Parang hindi naman virgin si Chanyeol… **_UNLESS!_**

Well, he has to make sure. Kasi if he is, then jackpot! Pwede niyang tulungan si Baekhyun maging tao!

Parang nakalimutan na lang nila ang nangyari na naabutan siya ni Chanyeol na kumakain ng hilaw na dugo. Parang wala lang na naabutan siya na kumakain ng hilaw, you know, as a human being. Wala namang ganon. Hindi vegan diet ‘yun, ah.

Maayos na kasama sa bahay si Chanyeol, lagi itong nagpepresinta na gumawa ng house chores sa tuwing wala itong pasok sa sideline niya sa isang patahian dito sa Cubao. Malaki kasi ang katawan ni Chanyeol at hinire siya doon bilang utusan, buhat dito buhat doon. Saktong kita lang naman, mas mabuti na kaysa wala.

Dumating na ang inorder nilang kama na double deck na iaassemble sa kwarto ni Baekhyun para hindi na matutulog sa sala si Chanyeol at sa kwarto na ni Baekhyun.

Minsan kasi naabutan nilang tatlo na tulog pa si Chanyeol sa umaga.

Malay ba nilang hubad pala ito matulog. Hindi naman aaminin ni Baekhyun na kinilig siya saglit noong nagflex ang likod ni Chanyeol nang yakapin ito ang unan habang tulog siya. _Hala shet gumalaw ang muscles sa likod, ano ba ‘yan! Baekhyun pikit!_

Bitbit ang mabigat na box, pumasok si Chanyeol sa unit at inalalayan naman ni Baekhyun ang pintuan para sa kanya. Pawisan si Chanyeol dahil mula sa baba ay binuhat neto hanggang sa fourth floor ang box ng bakal na kama. Hindi man lang tumulong si Baekhyun magbuhat, pero sabi kasi ni Chanyeol, kaya niya na.

Prince charming na prince charming ang datingan ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun. Ganito na ang ugali, baka talagang siya na ang kasagutan sa problema ni Baekhyun.

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa mga braso ni Chanyeol na pawisan. Lagi pa naman itong nakahubad at nakasando. Lunok-lunok na lang siya ng laway at pipikit. _Hindi pwede!_

Dalawa sila ni Chanyeol na nag aassemble ng kama, pero nag-alarm ang phone ni Baekhyun. Quarter to 8 na pala, ang tagal nilang nag-aayos ng kama hindi niya napansin ang oras. Ang bagal kasi nila kumilos, well, si Chanyeol lang.

Most of the time nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kanya habang nakakunot ang noo netong nagtuturnilyo at ibinabaon ang ibang screw. Focus na focus pa si Chanyeol sa tinatrabaho niya.

_Sana all binabaunan at tinatrabaho._

Nagpaalam lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, “Lalabas lang ako ha,” paalam niya.

“Aalis ka ulit?” Small talk ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “Lagi ka nawawala kapag gabi. _Aswang ka ‘no?”_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. _What the fuck._ How can he be so nonchalant about this?! Alam naman pala ni Chanyeol ang sikreto niya!

“Huy, joke lang.” Bawi ni Chanyeol, “Sige, okay lang. Kaya ko na ‘to, ako na tatapos. Pagbalik mo mamaya, tapos na ito.”

_Tangina neto!!!_ Hinampas niya tuloy si Chanyeol sa braso, “Ikaw talaga!” Naiinis niyang bati kunware. Wow, ang tigas. Sinadya niya ‘yun nung nakita niyang pahampas na si Baekhyun, tinigasan niya… _ang braso niya._

Pero hindi distracted si Baekhyun ngayon sa tigas na ‘yan. Tumakbo siya pa-akyat at nag-solo sa rooftop. Nagulat lang si Baekhyun dahil may mga nakasampay na kobre kama sa rooftop when no one from the building naman ang nangangahas magsampay dito.

Mula sa liwanag ng buwan, naglakad si Baekhyun dahan-dahan bago naramdaman ang saglit na pagsakit ng likod niya. Nangawit ang mga panga niya, pumikit si Baekhyun nang matagal bago dumilat muli. Mga mata niya ngayon ay pula na ang mga bilog at napabuntong hininga siya.

He really has to stay in this form for at least an hour.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagkirot ng sikmura niya. _Ah shit, heto na naman._ From where he was walking, huminto ang mga paa niya. Naiwan ang kalahati ng katawan niya. His wings were in in an odd color of gray na may hibla ng pula, with the same shade of his eyes.

Lumutang ang pang-itaas ni Baekhyun, ang pagpagaspas ng pakpak niya ay nahanginan naman ang mga sampay sa itaas. Nakalibre pa ng drying time ang nagsampay neto, pasalamat sila kay Baekhyun bukas dahil sure na tuyo na ang mga labahin. With his upper-half flying, lumapit siya sa lower-half niya para kunin ang telepono niya sa bulsa neto.

Isang oras na naman, okay lang, isang episode lang ng 2gether the Series iyon. _Papanoorin niya muna si Sarawat at Tine._

Sana all ang problema lang ay LDR na hindi naman talaga LDR. Ano kaya feeling ma-in love nang totohanan? _Sana matulungan siya ni St. Sarawat._

Nakakasawa halos ang buhay ni Baekhyun na ganito, kailangan niya kasing gawin ito para masiguradong under his control pa rin ang pagiging aswang niya. Kapag kasi hindi, tumitindi ang carnal desires… _carnal!?_ Tumitindi ang need nila para sa laman.

And they don’t do that shit anymore. Nasa Manila sila at 2020 na, ‘no. Eating people? Overrated. Masarap naman ang hilaw na karne ng hayop, except sa baboy. Hindi masarap ang baboy sa Maynila.

Hindi niya napansin ang oras at nakalampas na rin siya sa isang oras. So, he takes a deep breath bago pumikit ulit pagdilat niya ay nagdim na ang mga pula niyang mata, transitioning into black again. He flies closer to where his lower-half was, at ini-align ang sarili sa kawatan.

He feels his body connect, with a satisfying crack sa likod niya ala chiropractor, alam niyang konektado na siya ulit. Gutom na siya ulit ngayon, parang masarap ulit ang Betamax ngayon, ah. Tama, mamaya bababa ulit siya para kumain.

Pagkatalikod niya nga lang ay nagulat siya.

Nakaharap sa kanya ay si Chanyeol na tulala, bitbit ang mga sinampay na kinuha niya. Ang mga puting kobre kama ay nakabalunbon sa mga kamay neto at halos manlaki ang mga mata. Nakita niya.

_Oh my god, nakita niya si Baekhyun_. Ang buong pagkatao niya… well, _half._ Nakita niya ang kalahating version ni Baekhyun, hindi buo. And hindi pagkatao! _Pagka-aswang, rather!!_

“Chanyeol,” tawag niya rito habang papalapit.

Mas lalong nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol bago umatras.

“Iyung nakita mo…”

Mula sa paglalakad patalikod ay tumakbo na si Chanyeol pababa, bitbit ang mga sinampay niya.

_“Chanyeol, sandali!”_ Habol niya.

“Chanyeol, buksan mo na ‘yung pinto!” pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Kumakatok lang naman ngayon si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang kwarto. Ang kwarto kung saan nagkulong si Chanyeol noong hinabol niya ito.

Hindi sumasagot si Chanyeol na nasa kabilang side. Baekhyun sighs and knocks, “Labas ka na d’yan, mage-explain ako.” Wala pa ring naririnig ang si Baekhyun kaya kinatok niya ulit ito, _“Sige na naman, labas ka na d’yan.”_

All while this was happening, pinapanood lang ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ang nangyayari from where they were sitting sa sala. May iba pa silang kapitbahay from the other units ang nakikisilip at nakikiusisera. Isama mo na rito si Sehun na kanina pa nakasandal sa pintuan nila, habang nakabukas ang screen door.

_“Anyare,”_ sabi ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo at Jongin na sabay lumingon sa kanya. Kasalukuyan pang nagyoyosi si Sehun sa may pintuan ng unit nila kaya naman winasiwas ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa may tapat ng ilong niya dahil mabaho ang yosi.

“Nakita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun,” sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

“No shit, man.” Sabi neto habang biglang itinapon sa labas ang yosi niya. Bumulsa ito at kinuha ang vape, para kay Kyungsoo, my man. “Oh, like, _mananaggal Baekhyun?_ Aw, shit.” Sabi neto habang bumubuga ng mas mabangong usok, amoy vanilla na ang unit.

“Chanyeol, labas na kasi!” Napipikon nang sagot ni Baekhyun, _“Kapag ‘di ka lumabas d’yan, wawarakin ko ‘tong pintuan!”_

_“Tapos, ano? Kakainin mo ako?”_ Chanyeol’s voice was muffled, halos umirap si Baekhyun sa pakikipagbargain. Anong kakainin? Hindi, ah.

Unless, gusto mo? Joke.

Kakatok pa sana siya kaso biglang bumuka ang pintuan nang kaunti at nasilip ni Baekhyun na nag-iimpake na si Chanyeol. _Oh, come on, kakatapos lang nila iassemble ‘yung double deck!_ Nag-adjust na si Baekhyun sa pamumuhay with three humans!

“Saan ka pupunta?” Tanong ni Baekhyun dahil iniiwasan siya ni Chanyeol paglabas, as in wary siya sa pagkatao ni Baekhyun… or pagka-aswang, really. Hindi niya rin sinagot si Baekhyun, at dumiretso kay Jongin para hatakin ito sa kamay.

“Jongin, aalis tayo dito. Bilis!” Nagpapanic na sinabi neto sa pinsan niya. Jongin was just staring at Chanyeol bago ito tumayo at hinawakan si Chanyeol sa magkabilang braso. “Kumalma ka nga!”

“Paano ako kakalma?” Chanyeol panics. “Eh, may—“

“May aswang?” Tuloy ni Jongin, “Oo, meron. Marami, Chanyeol. Pero kumalma ka muna, makinig ka samin. Pwede ba ‘yun?”

_Marami?!_ Halos mamutla si Chanyeol pero lumunok ito at tumingin sa paligid. He looks at the people around him, pati na kay Sehun na nanonood lang sa nangyayari. Kumaway pa ito habang nagpapausok, napansin niya rin ang mga nakasilip na kapitbahay nila.

So, kahit na kumakabog ang dibdib niya at nasa bingit siya ng kamatayan dahil may manananggal within the vicinity! Naupo siya sa lumang sofa, umupo siya kung saan nakapwesto si Jongin bago ito tumayo kanina. Tabi sila ni Kyungsoo.

“Okay ka na?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Chanyeol flinched and stares at Kyungsoo in fear, oh. _“Huy, ‘di na ako aswang ah. Dati lang, vegetarian na ako ngayon.”_

Jongin sat down sa coffee table sa harap ni Chanyeol, “Okay ka na ba?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. Nakita pa niyang papalapit si Baekhyun para tabihan si Jongin na umupo sa coffee table nila paharap sa kanila, kaya mas lalong nagshake ang ulo ni Chanyeol.

“Kung hindi ligtas dito, tingin mo ba tatagal ako ng tatlong taon dito?” Jongin says to him all of a sudden, at mula roon ay parang nahimasmasan si Chanyeol at nakahinga nang maluwag. “Kung masasama sila, tingin mo ba nandito pa ako ngayon?”

They all did their best para mahimasmasan si Chanyeol, nagdisperse na rin ang mga kapitbahay nilang nakikinig at nakikisilip sa nangyayari sa loob. Sehun was laughing bago ito nagpaalam, nakalibre na namang teleserye si Sehun bilang tsismoso.

Komedyante pala ‘tong mga taga-Unit D614, parang may sitcom siyang napanood.

They all did their best to explain it to Chanyeol.

“Hindi lahat ng aswang traditional,” pagpapaliwanag niya kay Chanyeol, “Nag-adapt kami sa community, we don’t eat people. _At least not anymore._ We suppress our cravings by eating raw meat ng hayop, but that’s it. Kaya hindi ko alam bakit takot na takot ka, kung pwede naman kitang kainin on the first night you stepped foot sa bahay na ‘to!”

Nagulat sila sa outburst ni Baekhyun dahil from calm educating to naninigaw math teacher ang naging ganap niya.

“Hindi mo ako sasaktan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Umiling si Baekhyun at ngumiti sa kanya.

“Sigurado ka?” Ulit niya. Umirap tuloy si Baekhyun. _“Pero, ano ‘yung sinasabi niyong marami? Maraming aswang?”_

Tumango sila, “Si Sehun na nakita mo kanina? Kapre. Si Junmyeon na tuwing gabi mo lang nakikita? Bampira. Si Irene na gandang-ganda ka mula nung nakarating ka dito? Direct descendant ng unang Babaylan. Si Jongdae na madalas mong kalaro ng basketball? Sigbin.” Pagpapakilala ni Baekhyun at halos mamuti ang mga mata ni Chanyeol dahil sa information overload.

Umalis si Baekhyun saglit para bigyan si Chanyeol ng tubig, nadatnan niyang pinag-uusapan ni Kyungsoo, Jongin, at Chanyeol na dati ring aswang si Kyungsoo. Parang mas nagulat pa yata si Chanyeol sa kwento ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.

But he wasn’t really focusing sa importanteng bagay dahil sumigaw bigla si Chanyeol at binatukan si Jongin, “Isusumbong kita kay Lola!” hiyaw niya, _“Sabi ni Lola, huwag mong isusuko ‘yan! Bakit mo sinuko!”_

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun.

Tinanggap naman ni Chanyeol ang tubig na inalok ni Baekhyun sa kanya, still wary na… manananggal si Baekyun. Nakatitig lang siya kay Baekhyun habang umiinom siya ng tubig, inintay niya sigurong magbago bigla ang anyo ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya lang inasahan ang sinabi ni Baekhyun, _“Iniisip ko sana matulungan mo ako maging tao.”_

Nabilaukan si Chanyeol, _malala._

Kakakuwento lang kasi sa kanya kung paano naging tao si Kyungsoo! Ibig sabihin gagawin niya ‘yun kay Baekhyun?! Hindi matigil sa ubo si Chanyeol dahil sa pagkakasamid niya.

_“Ano?!”_

Totoo naman.

Virgin si Chanyeol. Hindi pa niya isinusuko, sabi kasi ng Lola niya… kapag hindi mo raw mahal at hindi ka sigurado, huwag raw niyang isusuksok kung saan-saan! Pero, lola, hindi naman saan-saan ito, _it’s a matter of life or death!_

Sobrang awkward na tuloy nila.

Gaya na lang ngayong natutulog sila sa kwarto. Sa upper bunk si Baekhyun dahil mas magaan siya. Natitigilan si Chanyeol at dumidilat everytime nararamdaman niyang kumikilos si Baekhyun from above. Napraning lang.

Rinig na rinig kasi ni Baekhyun ang paghinga ni Chanyeol, pati ang buntong-hininga niya. Hindi ba talaga ‘to matutulog? Hindi naman niya gagapangin si Chanyeol!

Baekhyun sighs at sinilip si Chanyeol sa lowebunk, “Matutulog ka ba o hindi,” he asks in annoyance. “Kasi natutulog din naman ang mga aswang, paalala ko lang. Baka hindi mo alam.”

Chanyeol looks terrified, dalawa na lang kasi silang dalawa sa kwarto, malay ba niya kung bigla siyang saktan ni Baekhyun. Biglang natigilan si Baekhyun, may naamoy siya.

_Huh?_

Bumaba tuloy siya ng kama para tignan si Chanyeol na halos isiksik ang sarili sa pader, makaiwas lang kay Baekhyun. Napapikit siya nung akmang susuntukin siya ni Baekhyun pero nagulat siya dahil? _Hindi tumama?_

Dinilat niya ang isang mata niya para makita na dinudukot ni Baekhyun ang nasa ilalim ng unan niya _. Oh no!_

Baekhyun pulls his hand out at nakuha ay dalawang bungkos ng fresh garlic. “Yung totoo?” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, _“Bawang?”_

Chanyeol was confused.

Kung tama ang pagkaka-alala niya, mayroon silang nakasabit na bawang sa bawat opening ng bahay nila sa probinsya dahil nakakapagtaboy daw ito ng mga aswang. Pero bakit hindi man lang naaapektuhan si Baekhyun?

Dumukot pa si Baekhyun sa ilalim para mahawakan ang silver na kwintas na may krus. Honestly, hindi naman apektado si Baekhyun sa silver, medyo iffy lang siya sa krus. Pero that’s how he was raised kasi, they don’t venture there. _Charot._

“Baka may paminta at laurel ka d’yan, balak mo mag adobo habang tulog?” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun bago siya umupo na nakaindian sit sa lapag sa harap ng kama nila. “Hindi ako mapapakaling iniiwasan mo ako sa bahay. Ano bang pwede nating gawin para mag establish ng trust?”

Bumangon si Chanyeol at humarap sa kanya, nagkakamot pa ng ulo.

“Promise hindi kita kakainin.” Biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun kaya natigilan sila. _“Unless, gusto mo?”_

Char!

“Joke lang,” umpisa ulit ni Baekhyun, “Iyong tungkol sa pagiging tao… matutulungan mo ba ako?”

Tahimik na nagluluto si Chanyeol ng umagahan nilang tatlo, binawasan na ni Chanyeol ang mga niluluto niyang dating pang apat na tao. Noon, nao-offend pa siya kapag hindi man lang ginagalaw ni Baekhyun ang iniluluto niya, ‘yun naman pala, hindi siya kumakain ng pagkaing pang tao.

“Good morning, baby ko.” bati ni Baekhyun na dumiretso papuntang mesa at nakahanda ang mga almusal. Umiinom lang siya ng tubig, “Napag-isipan mo na ba?”

Chanyeol sighs, “Kada umaga na lang ba itatanong mo ‘yan sakin?”

Ilang linggo na rin ang lumipas mula nung insidente na nakita siya ni Chanyeol, at isang linggo na rin mula nung nag-usap silang dalawa para sa isang payapang co-habitation na mangyayari. Kung ikapapanatag ni Chanyeol ang pagtulog na may bawang sa ilalim ng unan niya, wala nang say si Baekhyun doon. 

Isang linggo na ring pinag-iisipan ni Chanyeol kung tutulungan niya si Baekhyun maging tao… lalo na kung ang tanging paraan ay ang kantutin si Baekhyun!!! _Ano ba naman kasi ‘yun!!! Bakit naman kasi ganon lang ang paraan sinong Engkantada ba ang nakaisip na magandang ideya ‘yon!!!_

Mas okay na rin siguro ‘yun kumpara noong mga unang panahon na kailangang dumanak ng dugo ang birheng alay para sa kaganapang magiging tao ang isang aswang. 2020 na, wala nang ganon!!

When Baekhyun asked him kung bakit ayaw niyang tulungan si Baekhyun right then and there, he only said, “Hindi kita mahal eh.” _Ouch._

Big believer pala si Chanyeol, he’s a man with strong faith. Laking probinsya, pinalaki ng lola niyang believer ng anything superstitious. Kaya naman, kapag sinabi ni Lolang hindi pwede, hindi pwede. Pag ibig lang ang batayan para malaman ni Chanyeol kung kailan isusuko ang kanyang Virginity with a capital V.

Kaya mula noon, hindi rin nagkulang si Baekhyun sa mga pailalim na atake kay Chanyeol. Gaya na lang ng nickname na _baby ko_. Malay niyo naman gumana, isang araw maisip ni Chanyeol kinikilig pala siya sa baby at mafall kay Baekhyun.

Pero hindi talaga ganun si Chanyeol, unfortunately.

Habang kumakain sila ng umagahan ay napag-usapan nila ang sitwasyon ni Baekhyun, “Ano ba kasing mangyayari kapag hindi kita tinulungan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang kumakain sila sa mesa ngayong umaga.

“Naalala mo nung nahuli kitang may bawang sa ilalim ng unan?” Baekhyun says, “Hindi ako napaso, kasi tao pa rin naman ako. Kalahating aswang, in all it’s irony dahil manananggal ako. Puro ako kalahati. Hindi ako apektado ng asin, o kahit anong pangontra… liban na lang sa langis mula sa pinatuyong buntot pagi.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at tumakbo sa kwarto niya, may pinakita siyang vial kay Baekhyun. “Ang baho!!!” Baekhyun says to him, “ _Itapon mo nga!!!”_

Katas ng buntot pagi ang dala ni Chanyeol na umaalingasaw sa bag niya noon nung una niyang pasok sa bahay ni Baekhyun.

May kinatatakutan pa naman pala si Baekhyun. Hah, #Chanyeol1stWin! Unlike the real damage, hindi lang kaya ni Baekhyun ang amoy ng langis, parang sa amoy ng pipino, but wala naman talagang magiging epekto. Except for like the burning sensation kapag natalsikan siya.

Di naman matutunaw si Baekhyun… konti lang, malalapnos lang ang balat niya.

Masakit pa rin.

“Bale, ang sinasabi ko nga,” patuloy ni Baekhyun habang nakatakip sa ilong tinanggal niya lang nang maisauli ni Chanyeol ang mantika, “Kapag hindi ako naging tao before my 25th Birthday, hindi ko na mae-enjoy ang mga nae-enjoy ng isang tao na nagagawa ko ngayon bilang half-half. Lahat, tatabla na sa akin. Basically, hindi na masaya!”

_Bale, parang aso? Cross breed?_ Hindi na lang pinansin ni Baekhyun na kinakausap ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya, at talagang inihambing pa siya sa aso.

“Tatablahan ka na ng asin at bawang?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Oo, Chanyeol, pwede mo na akong gawing adobo, mananaggal cut.” Walang emosyong sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya, bigla siyang sumigaw at nagulat ang tatlo pa niyang kasama sa mesa, “Kaya, Chanyeol! Please lang! Maawa ka naman sakin!”

They all flinched kasabay ng paghampas niya sa mesa. _“Chanyeol, isa lang! One time lang, tapos hindi na kita guguluhin ever again!”_

Chanyeol looked at him as if he grew another head. “Hindi nga pwede,” Sabi ni Chanyeol, “Hindi pwede kasi sabi ni Lola, hindi pwedeng kung saan-saan isinusuksok ‘to. Dapat mahal mo, dapat pangangatawanan mo. Dapat ginagawa ‘yun kapag mahal moa ng isang tao.”

“Yeah?” Pangpopovoke ni Baekhyun, “Sino rin may sabi sayong magsuot ka niyang anting-anting na nasa leeg mo ngayon? ‘Yang bracelet mo? _Hindi ‘yan tunay, scam si lola mo.”_

Chanyeol looks offended, tumingin pa ito kay Jongin. Well, lola din naman ni Jongin ‘yun but he looks like he’s not even bothered na sinabihan na scam ang lola nila. _Jongin?! You changed. Manila changed you._

Biglang tumayo si Chanyeol sa mesa at binitbit ang kinainan niya para ilagay sa lababo. Nawalan na kasi siya ng gana. Una sa lahat, si Baekhyun na ang humihingi ng pabor, nakuha pa niyang sabihan ng masasakit na salita ang lola niya.

Hindi ‘yun fake! Naalala ni Chanyeol kung paano itinaboy ng anting niya ang mandurukot noong unang tapak niya sa Maynila. So sino siya para sabihang scam si Lola kung gumana naman ito!

Okay, maybe Baekhyun was a bit harsh. Pero sino ba kasing hindi maiinis? Hello! He is running out of time! Kaya ngayon, mayroon na namang tension sa loob ng bahay nila. Ang damot naman netong probinsyanong ‘to, _parang tite lang ipinagdadamot pa!!!_

Naiinis na lumabas ng unit nila si Baekhyun, lumingon pa nga ito at nakita from the jalousie windows na hindi man lang siya nilingon ni Chanyeol! _Edi ‘wag!_ Hahanap na lang ng iba si Baekhyun, hindi naman kawalan si Chanyeol.

~~Only, he is.~~

Nadatnan ni Baekhyun si Heechul na nagsasampay sa harap ng unit neto ng mga nilabhang mga basahan, rugs at carpet dahil isa siyang Boho Chic kind of guy “Huy,” bati niya rito bago tumabi at nanggulo sa busy na si Heechul.

“Ano na namang kailangan mo,” tanong ni Heechul sa kanya, “Hulaan ko, hindi mo mapapayag si Chanyeol ‘no?”

Ang galing talaga niya, kung di lang aswang borderline mangkukulam ang mga ancestor ni Heechul iisipin niya baka si Lord ‘to. Charot! “Eh, kasi naman, I finally told him.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa malayo.

_“Na? Unang tapak pa lang niya dito, naglaway ka na?”_

“Tange,” Biglang sabi nito dahil nagulat sa sinabi ni Heechul. Hoy!! Eskandalosa, sikreto lang dapat ‘yun!! “Sinabi kong fake lahat ng dala niyang anting-anting, which is true naman! Hello, _pwede mo ‘yun mabili sa Baclaran 3 for 100!”_

“Weh, dumadaldal,” ang sabi lang sa kanya neto, “May pinagtatakpan kang issue, ano na namang sinabi ng matabil mong dila? Ikaw, bawas bawasan mo pakikipag-usap mo d’yan kay Kyungsoo pati dila mo tumatalas.”

_“Sabi ko, scam ang lola niya.”_

“Ah, eh, _deserve._ ” Natatawang sabi ni Heechul, tapos na itong magsampay. “Kasi naman, ikaw na nga humihingi ng pabor kay Chanyeol, tapos ganyan ka pa. Paano ka pagbibigyan n’yan? Hindi mo nakuha sa santong dasalan, dadaanin sa santong paspasan?”

“Ilang buwan na lang ba kasi bago bago ako magbente singko, sige nga? Paanong hindi ako magmamadali.”

“Ganon talaga, hindi mo naman kasi pwedeng madaliin! _Kulang na lang gayumahin mo si Chanyeol, eh.”_

At parang nagkaroon ng lightbulb sa ulo si Baekhyun, as in if it was possible, sure si Heechul na kanina pa may lumabas na bumbilya mula sa bunbunan ni Baekhyun.

It took three consecutive convincing para iscrap ni Baekhyun ang idea na gagayumahin si Chanyeol. Oo nga naman, Baekhyun thinks, that would only result to guilt. Hello! 2020 na, anong gayu-gayuma?

Kahit desperate aswang siya ay alam niya ang konsepto ng consent, ‘no! Kailangan whole-hearted ang magiging pagtulong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, if ever.

Medyo nag-die down na ang pagtatampo ni Chanyeol, pinapansin niya na kasi ulit si Baekhyun. Wala namang choice, eh. Maliit lang ang tirahan nila, kahit mag-iwasan sila magkakasalubong pa rin talaga sila.

Nakaupo lang si Baekhyun sa sofa nilang luma habang hinihintay si Chanyeol umuwi galing sa trabaho neto sa tahian. Umiinom lang si Baekhyun ng tsaa, yes, nakakainom naman siya ng tsaa. Pinakuluang dahoon lang naman ‘yun.

“Pinagluto kita,” sabi niya nang makapasok si Chanyeol sa tinitirahan nila. Sa totoo lang, hindi marunong magluto si Baekhyun, hindi rin siya kumakain ng pagkain ng tao. Pero para kay Chanyeol at sa pagpansin neto sa kanya ulit, _as friends, sige lang._

“Huh? Ah, salamat.” Sabi lang ni Chanyeol. Dumiretso ito sa mesa para kumain, kaya naman tinabihan siya ni Baekhyun. Hihintayin sana niya ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol sa luto niya.

“Ano, masarap ba ang luto ko?” Tanong ni Baekhyun pagkaupo niya sa tabi ni Chanyeol sa mesa. Sa totoo lang, hindi talaga ito natikman ni Baekhyun at wala siyang tiwala sa _“Masarap na ‘yan,”_ ni Jongin kasi kahit ano naman ipapasok niya sa bibig niya.

“Suhol ba ‘to?” Chanyeol says to him out of the blue.

Hindi nagluluto si Baekhyun, una sa lahat. Pangalawa, oo suhol ‘yan. Gusto lang naman kasi talaga ni Baekhyun na—

“Hindi pa rin ako makikipagsex sa’yo, kung ‘yun ang gusto mong mangyari.”

_Makipagbati._

Ang hirap kaya makisama kapag alam mong iniiwasan ka ng kasama mo. At tsaka, kahit naman kinakausap siya ni Chanyeol, ‘yun lang ay kapag masyado na siyang matagal sa banyo at kailangan pa pumasok ni Chanyeol. Kapag necessary lang.

Nakakasakit na ‘to si Chanyeol, ha! Masakit magsalita.

Una sa lahat, bakit naman ganon!!! Kaya naman napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, agad niyang kinuha ang mangkok sa harap ni Chanyeol na may ulam at tsaka nilagyan ng takip ng mga pagkaing inihanda niya mismo kanina.

“Kung ayaw mo, edi ‘wag.” Nawala na sa mood si Baekhyun. Gusto lang naman niya magsorry for being so forward at hindi niya iniisip ‘yung nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. Syempre, bagong salta lang ‘to sa Maynila.

Tapos, bukod don, nalaman niya ring aswang si Baekhyun.

Tapos! Eto pa! Nanghihingi siya ng pabor kay Chanyeol na hindi man lang niya wineigh ang morals na involved, talagang g na g si Baekhyun dahil nahanap niya na ang birheng sagot sa lahat ng problema niya at inaya niya right then and there!

Pero dahil hostile si Chanyeol, bahala siya sa buhay niya.

Lumabas tuloy si Baekhyun, just in time for his daily transformation. Diretso siyang umakyat sa rooftop para panoorin ang mga bituin sa langit. Medyo nagtatampo si Baekhyun sa buwan, lalo na’t malapit na naman ang kabilugan. Kasalanan din ng buwan ang lahat nang ito.

Naramdaman na naman ni Baekhyun ang pananakit ng likod at sikmura niya _, ah shet, ayan na naman._ For a moment, umasa si Baekhyun. Grabe, ano kayang feeling na hindi mo kailangang maging kalahati kapag gabi? _Sana whole._

Baekhyun made sure na katabi niya ang lower-half niya bago siya namintana at nanood sa mga umaandar na sasakyan sa gabi. Rinig niya ang bawat busina at bawat ingay ng mga nangyayari sa baba.

Minsan naisip ni Baekhyun, kung normal ba siya, isa rin ba siyang overworked Millenial?

“Sorry,” narinig niya biglaan ang bulong sa gilid niya. Agad na lumingon si Baekhyun at nakita si Chanyeol na nakatayo, 1 meter ang pagitan nila. “Sorry, pagod lang siguro ako.”

Hindi kumibo si Baekhyun at patuloy lang na nanood mula sa itaas.

Naramdaman niyang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya, medyo mas malapit kumpara kanina. Lumingon lang si Baekhyun, “Hindi ka natatakot?”

Chanyeol shook his head. Tulad ni Baekhyun, inilagay din niya ang kamay niya sa semento at dumungaw. “Hindi.” Sagot niya kay Baekhyun.

“Hindi naman ako natatakot na sasaktan mo ako,” Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol, _“Pero kinakabahan ako kasi baka itulak mo ako.”_

Natawa si Baekhyun, his teeth showing. Nagulat lang ng kaunti si Chanyeol dahil sa pangil, cute pala si Baekhyun kapag tumatawa? “Paano ka naman nakakasigurong di kita sasaktan?”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol pero tumingin din ito sa malayo. “Alam mo, wala rin palag pinagkaiba ang Maynila sa Probinsya?” Kwento ni Chanyeol, “Akala ko magiging madali kapag nakarating akong Maynila. Wala akong bukambibig noon kundi Maynila.”

Baekhyun turns his upper half paharap kay Chanyeol. “At ngayong nandito ka na?”

“Wala, walang pinagkaiba.” Sabi niya, “Mahirap din ang buhay, mas mahirap pa nga dito kung tutuusin. Parang naging masyadong mataas ‘yung pagtingin ko sa buhay dito sa Maynila, kaya nung nakarating ako dito at nasampal ng reyalidad…”

“Hulaan ko, gusto mo nang umuwi ‘no?”

_“Minsan.”_

Baekhyun nods. Understandable. Lumipas pa ang ilang minuto at ilang kwento ni Chanyeol mula sa buhay probinsya niya ay hindi nila napansin ang oras. Masyadong nag-enjoy si Baekhyun sa kwento ni Chanyeol kung paano siya hinabol ng santelmo sa bukiran nang minsang umuwi siyang lasing sa kanila.

Tumahimik lamang silang dalawa nang mapansin ni Baekhyun ang buwan. Inisip niya nang inisip ang gagawin niya, medyo tinamaan kasi siya sa kwento ni Chanyeol. What if ganon din siya kapag naging tao siya?

Paano kung pagsisihan niya rin paminsan-minsan?

Pareho lang silang dalawa ni Chanyeol ng sitwasyon, ang kaibahan lang, pwedeng umuwi si Chanyeol sa kanila kapag ayaw niya na ang buhay dito sa Manila. Pero paano naman siya? Wala namang ibang paraan para maibalik ang dati kapag naging tao siya.

Ang gulo ng utak ni Baekhyun.

Nang dumating na ang oras na naging buo ulit siya, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang nasa isip niya. Habang nasa hagdanan sila pababa sa unit nila, bigla siyang nagsalita, “Chanyeol?”

“Oh?” Lingon sa kanya neto dahil nauuna ito sa kanya. “Bakit?”

“Sorry.”

“Para saan?”

Baekhyun sighs, “Wala lang, mula nung nakarating kang Maynila wala akong ibang bukambibig sa’yo kundi ang pagiging tao. Hindi ko man lang naisip ang nararamdaman mong araw-araw halos gusto mo nang umuwi. Pasensya ka na, ha?”

Chanyeol looks at him weirdly, “Ano ka ba, wala ‘yun.” Sabay ngiti kay Baekhyun.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit kumabog ang dibdib niya. Baka dahil hindi siguro maayos ang pagkakaslot niya sa sarili niya pabalik? _Sobrang weird._

Nginitian niya rin si Chanyeol, luh. Parang tanga. “Halika na nga.” Aya sa kanya ni Chanyeol, sabay akbay. _“Tropa kong aswang ‘to eh.”_

_Ah._

Tropa. Ngayon lang din nagkaroon ng tropang tao si Baekhyun.

_“Good morning, baby ko.”_ Pagbibiro ulit ni Baekhyun.Tumalikod si Chanyeol na nakasando lang, na halos kapirasong tela lang talaga. Sobrang laki ng butas sa may kilikili, ito talaga si Chanyeol, _nanadya!!!_

“Okay na almusal mo.” Bati ni Chanyeol sa kanya. _Oh?_ Pero hindi siya kumakain ng luto ni Chanyeol? Medyo nagtataka si Baekhyun na umupo sa kabisera ng mesa nila at binuksan ang natatakpang mangkok sa pwesto niya.

Hilaw na atay ng manok.

_Chanyeol!!!_ Kung pwede lang maging puppy eyes emoji si Baekhyun, ginawa niya na. “Ano ‘to? _Suhol?”_ Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun in the same tone na ginamit sa kanya ni Chanyeol noon.

Natawa lang si Chanyeol habang naggigisa ng sinangag. “Peace offering, pinagluto mo ako nung isang araw eh.”

Parang nung nakapag-usap sila sa rooftop nung araw na ‘yun, sigurado si Baekhyun na may nag-iba sa hangin bigla. Hindi naman nagreeklamo si Baekhyun. “Ganon?”

“Oo, kahit maalat ang ulam, kinain ko pa rin.” Asar ulit neto sa kanya. _“Sorry rin, ah? Hindi ko rin inisip ang mga sinabi ko.”_

Agad na pinapak ni Baekhyun ang atay bago pa siya masabayan nila Kyungsoo at Jongin. Shet, ngayon lang siya nakaranas na mag almusal na pinaghanda siya, OA kung OA pero naiyak siya. Dadalasan niyang awayin si Chanyeol, kung ganito.

“Nga pala, magbabasketball kami nila Sehun mamayang gabi. May pailaw,” Banggit neto sa kanya habang inihahain ang mga niluto. “May pustahan eh,”

Wow, he’s making friends!!! Sa mga aswang, no less! Nakakatuwa naman ang character development ni Chanyeol. Parang hindi nagkaroon ng nervous breakdown nung mga nakaraang buwan eh. “Bakit ganyan ka makatingin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang sinasabayan siya neto mag agahan, not even minding na hilaw na atay ang kinakain ng kasama niya.

Parang ang bango at ang sarap ng sinangag ni Chanyeol. Sana all natitikman. Balang araw! Iniisip ni Baekhyun. “Wala lang, parang wala na lang sayong aswang mga naging kaibigan mo dito.”

“Eh, ano naman?” Tanong sa kanya neto ulit, “Mas mababait pa nga kayo kaysa sa mga taong nakakasalamuha ko sa trabaho. Mas tao pa kayo kung tutuusin kaysa sa karamihan ng tao sa Maynila.”

Man, who hurt him!! Napangiti si Baekhyun sa narinig, ito talaga si Chanyeol laging nagpapacute. “Sige, manonood ako.” Sagot niya, at nginitian si Chanyeol.

Kaya naman nang magsimula ang laro ng basketball kung saan magkateam si Sehun at Jongin laban sa iba pang mga nakatira sa tenement floors. Hindi naumpisahan ni Baekhyun ang laro pero alam ni Chanyeol na nanonood siya.

Mula sa taas, doon sa rooftop. Tumingala si Chanyeol at sinubukang aninagin si Baekhyun sa taas. Ito na namang dibdib ni Baekhyun, kumabog na naman. Nagkakagulo na internal organs niya kakahiwalay ng katawan niya. Sana talaga tumigil na ang dibdib niya kakapalpitate.

Nagmadali pang bumalik sa pagiging tao si Baekhyun nung oras na niya. Muntikan pa siyang pabaliktad bumalik, huy Baekhyun, focus! Inabutan pa naman niya ang fourth quarter kung saan dikit na ang laban.

Mas dikit pa sa mga kilay nila Chanyeol dahil gigil na sila. Salubong na ang mga kilay nilang tatlo habang nakikipagbalyahan sa baba. Hinanap ni Baekhyun kung saan nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa bleachers kuno na bangko lang na kahoy sa tabi ng court.

Pinanood nila kung paano nafoul ang shot at pinagbigyan si Chanyeol na pumuntos ng dalawa sa free throw. Kapag naishoot ni Chanyeol parehas, sa kanila mapupunta ang 1,500 at ang RC cola after ng game.

Agad na tumira si Chanyeol at pumasok naman, tumabla na ang iskor. Grabe, kumakabog na naman ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya nagkakape, pero bakit ganon? Siguro kailangan niya ng pinakuluang dahon para kumalma siya.

Lumingon bigla si Chanyeol sa direksyon nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo kaya nagulat siya at umupo siya nang tuwid. Ngumiti ulit ito sa kanya, daig pa si Alden sa pagpapakita ng dimples. Feeling tuloy niya siya si Yaya Dub! Ano ba ‘yan! Sakto, pwede nang Lola Nidora si Kyungsoo ngayon sa tabi niya dahil tinasan siya neto ng kilay.

_Lintek na dibdib, ayaw tumigil kakakabog._

Tumira ulit si Chanyeol at fortunately, pumasok ang shot. Panalo na sila. Akalain mo nga namang may maiuuwi pa silang pambili ng lechon manok kahit di kumakain non si Baekhyun.

Nang iinom sila ng tubig ay pumunta sila sa kung nasaan sila Baekhyun. Si Sehun taas kilay na bumalik, mas lalong tumaas ang kilay nang inabutan ni Baekhyun ng iced tubig si Chanyeol. _Aba._

“Good game, good game.” Bati ng mga nakalaro nila.

Chanyeol bumps shoulder to shoulder sa mga nakalaro, all while Baekyun was watching. Ang gwapo pala talaga ni Chanyeol? Ngayon lang niya narealize, genuinely, sa ilaw ng court, under the stars… habang pawis si Chanyeol, hingal… _hala!!! Pikit!!_

Ilag na ilag tuloy si Baekhyun kay chanyeol after ng laro na ‘yun, kahit kapag sila lang nasa bahay.

Minsan hinihintay niyang umalis na si Chanyeol for work bago siya bumangon sa kama. Kapag naman weekends, minsan buong araw lang siyang hihilata at magpphone. Hindi siya sumasabay kumain, ewan ba niya.

Nakakainis, hindi niya rin alam bakit umiiwas siya kay Chanyeol.

Kaya naman, hindi inasahan ni Baekhyun ang pangongorner sa kanya ni Chanyeol nang isang beses. Akala niya kasi, late uuwi si Chanyeol. Kumakandirit pang umuwi si Baekhyun paakyat sa unit nila ulit, bitbit ang isang supot ng hilaw na Betamax.

Naabutan niyang naghahapunan na si Chanyeol. Hindi niya sana sasabayan si Chanyeol, kaya lang bigla ito nagsalita. “Hindi mo ko sasabayan?”

“Hindi na,” Baekhyun says, “Hilaw na dugo pagkain ko.” Palusot niya.

“Umiiwas ka ba?” Habol ni Chanyeol na tanong bago siya pumasok sa kwarto, bitbit ang dugo. “May nagawa ba ako?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, hindi siya lumilingon. Hindi niya talaga alam eh. “Hindi ah.”

Papasok na sana si Baekhyun kaya lang nung pipihitin niya na ang doorknob ay pinatungan ni Chanyeol ng kamay niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun, stopping him from entering their shared room. “Umiiwas ka eh, may nasabi na naman ba akong hindi mo nagustuhan?”

Hala ayan na naman ang dibdib ni Baekhyun!

For someone na may oragns na kakaiba at katawang humihiwalay, daig pa ni Baekhyun ang inasinang bulate deep inside. “Wala nga.” Sabi niya.

_“Eh, bakit mo ako iniiwasan_?”

Konti na lang mapipikon na siya, tumalikod siya para lingunin at kausapin si Chanyeol pero nagulat siya dahil sobrang lapit ng mga mukha nila. Tumitig lang silang dalawa instead of talking… oh my god, grabe ang titig ni Chanyeol sa mga mata niya.

Totoo pala ‘yung mga nangyayari sa teleserye, dapat ba niyang ilapit ang labi niya? Ito na ba’yun? Kikiss na ba silang dalawa?

_“Totoo nga, baliktad pala talaga repleksyon ng tao sa mga mata niyo.”_ Biglang hirit ni Chanyeol.

At talagang nakita pa ni Chanyeol ‘yun. Akala tuloy ni Baekhyun! Nakakahiya. Buti na lang hindi niya tinuloy ang binabalak niya, bwiset talaga ‘to si Chanyeol. Umuwi ka na nga sa Lola mo!

“Pero bakit ni tingin, hindi mo ulit magawa?” Tanong nito sa kanya.

Annoyed, tinitigan niya si Chanyeol sa mata. “Hindi ko alam.”

Hindi sila nagsalitang dalawa, pero si Chanyeol ang unang bumasag sa katahimikan. Malapit pa rin sila sa isa’t, “May gusto ka sa akin, ‘no?”

Napagasp si Baekhyun, kapal ng mukha! _“Sino naman may sabi sayo?”_

“Ikaw sana, kaso ayaw mo yata umamin.” At saan naman nakuha ni Chanyeol ang confidence na ito? “Hindi ko alam kung paano ka kakausapin tungkol dito, _pero iniisip kong ituloy ang pagtulong sa’yo.”_

Right. Nakalimutan na halos ni Baekhyun ‘yun, sa totoo lang. He was so happy with Chanyeol’s company, ang dynamics nilang apat as housemates. Nakalimutan niya nang malapit na siyang magbirthday.

Nakalimutan talaga ni Baekhyun ‘yun, kung di pa pinaalala ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Kahit huwag na,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Kasi totoo naman, ever since nag usap sila ni Chanyeol sa rooftop, hindi na mawala sa isip ni Baekhyun ‘yun kapag naalala niya. Tinulungan siya neto magdecide na, kung eto talaga ang para sa kanya, wala na siyang magagawa. No need to impose at no need para pwersahin si Chanyeol na tulungan siya.

“Ayaw mo lang umamin, eh.” Sabi nito.

“Umamin?” Nagtatakang tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun, “Kahit huwag na nga, napag-isipan ko na.”

“Tutulungan kita, basta aminin mo saking may gusto ka sakin.”

“Chanyeol, puro ka kalokohan.” Sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun, “Bitawan mo na kamay ko.”

“Aminin mo na, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says to him _. “Aminin mo na, kasi ako, may gusto na ako sayo.”_

Oh, how the tables have turned! Hindi makatulog si Baekhyun na balot na balot nang kumot. Mata niya lang ang kita. Hindi siya makakilos, iniisip pa rin niya ang nangyari kanina. Nagulat siya nang lumitaw ang 6’1” self ni Chanyeol para silipin si Baekhyun mula sa itaas.

“Okay ka lang ba?”

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol smiled at him, _“Okay, good night, Baekhyun.”_

At nawala na si Chanyeol ulit para humiga sa kama niya. Baekhyun sighs at bumangon para bumaba. Bigla niyang tinabihan si Chanyeol sa kama, _“Usog.”_ Masungit niyang sabi, sumunod naman si Chanyeol kahit nalilito siya sa nangyayari.

Umusog siya para magkaroon ng pwesto si Baekhyun sa tabi niya, humiga ito at umunan pa nga sa braso ni Chanyeol. “Naguguluhan ako,” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakahiga sa tabi ni Chanyeol.

“Iniisip ko kasi, hindi kaya pagsisihan ko? Ikaw, pwede kang umuwi sa probinsya kapag ayaw mo na dito sa Maynila, ako, kapag naging tao ako… magiging welcome pa ba ako sa community na ‘to?”

Chanyeol leans on his side para humarap kay Baekhyun. “Kung ako ngang tao mula umpisa, tinanggap ako dito sa inyo eh. Ikaw pa kayang naging kaibigan nilang lahat noon pa man?”

Humarap si Baekhyun sa kanya, “Sorry, magulo ako. Kung nung mga nakaraang buwan ‘to, baka ngayon pa lang ginapang na kita. Baka isipin mong ginagamit lang kita.”

“Hindi ah, hindi ka nga makaamin na may gusto ka sa akin eh.”

Gusto? Sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang konsepto ng pagkagusto. Never in his life na inisip niyang magkakaroon ng… kasama sa buhay? Hindi rin naman niya inexpect na darating si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na laging bumibili ng hilaw na karne para ipaghanda si Baekhyun kapag umaga para kasabay pa rin nila ito mag-agahan.

Si Chanyeol na minsang nagkakape sa gabi para sabayan si Baekhyun na uminom ng pinakuluang dahong tsaa.

Si Chanyeol na sinasamahan siya sa rooftop kapag alas otso, to keep him company kapag nagiging kalahati siya. Chanyeol na tawang tawa kapag nagsu-summersault si Baekhyun sa hangin, minsan pa ngang ginawang unan ni Chanyeol ang hita ni Baekhyun… habang kalahati siya.

Para bang natanggap ni Chanyeol agad ang pagiging aswang ni Baekhyun.

Ngayong gusto na siya neto, paano kung hindi na siya magustuhan ni Chanyeol dahil tao na siya? Eh nagustuhan siya ni Chanyeol sa ganitong state. Gulong-gulo na talaga si Baekhyun. “Anong iniisip mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Wala,” sabi niya lang kay Chanyeol. “May narealize lang ako.”

Chanyeol hums, “Na ano?”

_“Na gusto rin kita,”_

Natawa si Chanyeol, humarap na si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Gusto kita, buong-buo.”

“Ako rin, gusto kita.” Chanyeol repeats as if hindi pa siya umamin non, _“Buong-buo.”_

“Kahit kalahati ako?”

“Kahit ano ka pa.”

Baekhyun smiles at him, kaya nginitian lang siya neto. “Ano nginingiti-ngiti mo d’yan? Hindi mo pa ako hahalikan?” Ang sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun, may sasabihin pa sana siya pero sumunggab na ng halik si Chanyeol sa labi niya.

Sa una ay dahan-dahang nagdikit ang mga labi nila, mainit, pero kalauna’y naging mabilis, nagmamadali, makalat. Hindi marunong humalik si Chanyeol, pero wala nang reklamo si Baekhyun.

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na pumaibabaw na si Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi niya rin napansin ang mga kamay niyang kusang kumikilos para hubarin ang suot ni Chanyeol. Naging mainit ang mga susunod na pangyayari, hindi inasahan ni Baekhyun na darating din sila sa pagkakataong ito.

No one really told him what’s supposed to happen, pero ready si Baekhyun. It’s going to be no different from all the men he had sex with, ang inisip niya. Pero ang laki talaga ni Chanyeol, parang gusto niya magback out?

Even with him teaching Chanyeol to stretch him with three fingers, kinakabahan siya,. Hindi ‘yan kakasya, baka si Chanyeol ang aswang may puno ng balete between his legs!!! Charot!!!

Chanyeol, pushing the head in, leans down para idikit ang noo niya kay Baekhyun. He pushes in, and oh my god… Baekhyun feels like mapupunit siya in half, no pun intended sa mananaggal self niya pero shet. Feeling niya talaga nahati siya in half.

Natapos silang dalawa, pagod na pagod. Full of confusion. What now?

Sure, the sex was amazing, for Chanyeol na probinsyanong virgin no more, iba talaga kapag mahaba at mataba na malapuno ng Balete ang datingan. Baekhyun lies down and looks at Chanyeol na hingal pa rin.

Chanyeol looks at him, “May nararamdaman ka na bang kakaiba?”

Wala. Wala siyang nararamdaman except for the emptiness sa butas niya, pero hindi niya yun babanggitin. _Did it not work?_

Well, there’s only one way to find out.

“Naalala mo pa ba ‘yung langis ng buntot pagi?” Paalala ni Baekhyun sa kanya, agad namang kinuha ni Chanyeol ito sa backpack niya at binigay kay Baekhyun. “Chanyeol _, ibuhos mo sa kamay ko.”_

“Ha?!” Gulat si Chanyeol, “Paano kung may mangyari sa’yo?”

Punong puno ng pag-aalala kay Baekhyun si Chanyeol, “Bilis na, ibuhos mo na lang.”

Kahit labag sa loob ni Chanyeol ay ibinuhos niya ang langis sa dalawang nakalahad na palad ni Baekhyun. And when it hit Baekhyun’s skin, sumigaw ito. Like, he literally shrieked as if he was in pain.

Halos maibato ni Chanyeol ang maliit na vial na pinaglagyan ng langis at pinunasan ang kamay niya gamit ang kumot nila.

All while this was happening, hubad pa rin sila, only with the underwear.

Kaya biglang bumukas ang pinto at nagulat silang dalawa dahil kay Jongin at Kyungsoo na naalimpungatan sa sigaw ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun screamed again, hello! Hubad siya! Sigaw siya, ulit. Chanyeol was panicking, “Sabi ko naman sa’yo, ‘wag na natin gawin!”

And then, Baekhyun laughed. Baekhyun laughed na malakas na malakas bago nakitang lumuluha na ang mga mata nito, halo na ang emosyong nararamdaman, “Wala,” he says, “Wala!! _Walang epekto, Chanyeol!”_

The morning after had such an awkward atmosphere, hindi nila alam kung bakit. Eh dapat nagcecelebrate silang lahat. Pero tawang tawa lang si Kyungsoo dahil sa nangyari kagabi.

_“So, narealize niyo rin palang malagkit kayo tumingin sa isa’t isa.”_ Kyungsoo says.

Buti na lang talaga at weekend. Kasalukuyan silang naglalakad ngayon ni Chanyeol sa labas, magkatabi lang silang naglalakad minsang nagkakabanggaan ang mga balikat. “Anong gusto mong gawin ngayong tao ka na?” Tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Baekhyun where to start. Pero isa lang ang gusto niyang puntahan.

Parang batang ngayon lang nakalabas si Baekhyun sa laki ng ngiti niya habang naglalakad sila ngayong nagdidilim, umakyat silang dalawa sa rooftop. Madilim na ang paligid at pinanood nilang dalawa ang mga bituin sa langit.

Hinihintay lang ni Baekhyun ang pagsampal sa kanya ng reyalidad na baka hindi gumana, o baka hindi talaga para sa kanya ang pagiging tao. Pareho silang dumungaw ni Chanyeol, ipinatong niya ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol bago siya neto akbayan.

“Inisip ko, kapag umuwi kang probinsya, gusto kong sumama.” Sabi niya kay Chanyeol, “Tapos, hindi na ako tatablahan ng mga pangontra ng lola mo, _kasi tao na ako.”_

Natawa si Chanyeol, “Magugustuhan ka nun,” sabi lang neto sa kanya. _“Mahilig din siya sa atay ng manok… pero dapat luto.”_

Natawa rin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Bago naramdaman ng katawan niya ang kakaibang sensasyon… _did it not work entirely? Bakit kumikirot na naman ang likod niya?_

Baekhyun was expecting for the worse, tinignan niya ang orasan, malapit na.

And then, _nothing._

Halos maluha si Baekhyun, eto na ‘yun.

Tumulo ang luha niya, hindi niya alam kung bakit. Siguro dahil masaya siya? Nakita siya ni Chanyeol at agad siyang niyakap neto, _“Bakit ka umiiyak?”_

Iyak tawa si Baekhyun sa saya, hindi na niya kailangang mahati sa dalawa tuwing sasapit ang alas otso. Hindi na niya kailangang pigilan ang cravings for fresh meat and blood sa tuwing sasapit ang kabilugan ng buwan.

Chanyeol hugged him a little tighter, “Nagsisisi ka na ba? Sorry.”

Baekhyun hugged him back bago umiling at isniksik ang sarili sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Hindi narinig ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Baba na tayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Baba na agad?” Chanyeol asked him.

“Gusto ko na matikman luto mo.” Bulong sa kanya ni Baekhyun. “Kanina, nung tinanong mo ako, anong gusto kong gawin kapag naging tao ako, sasabihin ko na sana iyon. Pero ayokong umasa tayo hanggang di ako nakakasigurado.”

“Anong gusto mong kainin?”

“Ikaw,” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun, _luh!! Rawr!!_ “Ikaw ang bahala.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya, “Pressure. Pero sige, ipaghahanda kita ng masarap na hapunan.”

Habang naglalakad sila pababa ay bigla siyang tumigil sa paglalakad. Magkahawak sila ng kamay ni Chanyeol, kaya natigilan din si Chanyeol, “Oh, bakit?”

“Thank you.” Bulong niya dito, smiling at him genuinely. Hinatak na naman tuloy siya ni Chanyeol sa isang mainit na yakap, at isang halik sa noo.

“Walang anuman,” Chanyeol says to him, “Pero, Baekhyun, sana alam mong minahal kita hindi dahil sa ano ang anyo mo, kundi sa kung ano ang turing at nararamdaman mo sa akin. Mahal kita kahit buo ka o kalahati, o kahit ano ka pa.”

“Ang drama,” Baekhyun whispers habang nakasiksik na naman sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya aaminin pero kumirot ang puso niya, akalain mong matuuto rin pala siyang magmahal along the way? Hindi naman mahirap mapamahal kay Chanyeol.

Hindi na makapaghintay si Baekhyun na matikman ang luto ni Chanyeol. That’s the first thing he wants to do, ngayong tao na siya… and he wouldn’t mind waking up everyday to Chanyeol’s cooking.

Marami pa siyang gustong gawin, ngayong tao na siya.

Pero sa ngayon… _si Chanyeol muna._

Papasalamatan pa niya si Chanyeol ngayong gabi ~~… sa paraang gusto nilang dalawa,~~

Sabihin na lang natin it all worked out in the end.

Sana all, may happy ending.

Marami pang gagawin si Baekhyun and si Chanyeol, mga bagay na pareho nilang susubukan for the first time. Hindi na sila makapaghintay.

~~(P.S. Chanyeol’s cooking was mediocre, pero dahil mahal na mahal siya ni Baekhyun ‘yun ang pinakamsarap na pagkain ang natikman niya sa buong buhay niya… dahil ‘yun pa lang ang natikman niya ever.)~~

**Author's Note:**

> The end... or not DI NATIN SURE. EWAN ENJOY NA ENJOY AKO SA PROMPT AHAHAHA OKIE
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! (PS, sorry if I turned the comments off for unregistered users, natatakot kasi ako sa anonymous comments *much like CC entries* haha, I've been so demotivated lately baka magspiral tayo pababa kapag may nabasa tayong hindi maganda haha. I love you all. Thank you so much!!)
> 
> Again, please take care of yourselves! Thank you for reading (again!!) Would love to see your comments and reactions tungkol sa fic. Tweet me, tag me!


End file.
